He's Dead Sirius
by yourstrulydani
Summary: He was falling.. falling.. falling through darkness and oblivion. He didn't know when it would stop nor when there would be light. When he did land on the ground, he was greeted by James, Lily and his dearest Marlene. All he didn't expect was for her to slap him and say the words "You're dead, Sirius.", with a beautiful smile.
1. Falling Through The Veil

**[A/N] Part One of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Assignment #2 for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)**

**Task : Write about a character's death. _(The extra credit will be posted next chapter, and the secondary assignment will be posted after.)_**

**Greek Mythology Mega Challenge / Prompt : #9 Hermes - Write about somewhere other than Great Britain**

**100 Drabbles Challenge / Prompt : #75 Fall**

* * *

He was falling.. falling.. falling through darkness and oblivion.. He didn't know when it would stop, nor when there will be light. All he remembered was laughing at his _dearest _cousin Bellatrix and then there was green light. Then, he was falling through the veil. He could still hear echoes of Harry's screams and Remus' restrained wails.

_I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to. Remember my promise on your third year? About you living with me in Grimmauld Place? I'm sorry that couldn't happen now. I know Remus will take good care of you, Harry. I know you'll get through this alive._

_I'm sorry, Remus. I didn't mean to. Remember my promise last night? About me staying still on my arse and not acting recklessly? I'm sorry I broke my promise, mate. I might be seeing Lily and James shortly, and we'll be waiting for you. Take care of Harry for us, will you? Stay strong, mate._

People were wrong to say that when you die, you could see your life flashing before your eyes. It wasn't true. All he could see was darkness and all he could hear was silence. He almost wanted to laugh at the irony, but it seemed really inappropriate. He should be mourning for his death, after all.

It was quite weird that he was getting the feeling of excitement at his state. He missed his best mate James, and his other friend Lily. Sirius wasn't always the optimist, but he wasn't Sirius now. He was _Dead Sirius. _(_omfg geddit?) _Who said he couldn't change in afterlife?

He was just about to ponder intelligently on his thoughts about death when he hit the solid ground hard. Even dead, he could feel his head throbbing. He tried to curse that would make a sailor proud, but all he could voice out was pure silence. Maybe swearing wasn't allowed in Heaven, if he was in Heaven..

"Oi, mate! Get off your arse! Merlin, you look _ancient._" James' young face came into view. The lucky bastard was left in his 21-year-old body!

"James, of course he looks older! He's been through Azkaban and, well, he had matured! Unlike you, who would still play pranks." Sirius could hear the sound of Lily's hand colliding with the back of James' head.

"Ow! Lillian! Don't you dare embarrass me in front of my best mate! I thought you loved me."

"Of course I love you, you're just a proper git sometimes."

"Stop it with that sloppy romance, I'm having a headache." a melodious voice echoed through the walls, a voice all too familiar for all three of them.

"McKinny! Dear, it was about time you arrived!" James guffawed.

"I've heard Black finally died, and I've been wanting to see him for a long time." she grinned, walking closer to where Sirius' body lay.

"I don't know what's up with him, but he hasn't been moving since he landed." Lily shrugged.

Just then, Marlene's beautiful face came into view. She was the same Marlene he had seen almost two decades ago; She had beautiful, wavy hair and stunning brown-gold eyes that shone when she smiled brightly.

Suddenly, the beautiful angel in front of him slapped him into reality.

"_You're dead, Sirius_." she said with a wide grin.


	2. Coming Back As A Trial Ghost

**[A/N] Part Two, for the extra credit. Slightly AU. This isn't my best, I don't really know how to make eulogies ;-;**

* * *

"Yes, there's a thing as a trial ghost, you just didn't read the handbook!" Lily scolded her husband.

"Well, I didn't know they've had handbooks on _How to be Dead _in Heaven! Gosh, Lillian, even dead you'd really read books about anything?"

"Th-They're fascinating!" Lily scowled at him.

Sirius felt a gentle nudge on his side. "Ignore them. Try listening to them 24/7 bickering. They're a pain in the ass." Marlene drawled on, rolling her eyes at the couple.

"But really, you could be a trial ghost. It lasts one day and you're free to roam the surface of the Earth. I spent mine nicking candy at Honeydukes and giving them to Muggle children." she chuckled, shaking her head.

"Well, I didn't say a proper goodbye to Remus and Harry.. Maybe I can hold my own funeral? I don't know if I have a body left in Earth, since I did fall in the Veil.. Well, I'll do it anyways." Sirius said.

"Could you tell Harry we love him, mate?" James and Lily looked at him hopefully.

"Of course." Sirius smiled as he got up from his seat, walking away from the small group.

* * *

Remus and Harry were in the Kitchen in Grimmauld Place, silently mourning for Sirius' death. It hit them both hard because it was so sudden and unexpected. What was more unexpected was when he suddenly materialized between them both.

"S-Sirius?" Both men exclaimed in various states of shock.

"Hello." Sirius grinned as if he weren't dead.

"A-Are you real?" Harry asked, stepping closer to him.

"He's a trial ghost, Harry. I could tell by the level of his transparency." Remus answered, never taking his eyes off of his mate.

"Glad you know, Moony! Anyway, I'm here for my funeral. I don't want you both weeping while I make my speech, or I'll drag you both myself to the pits of Hell." he beamed at them.

"We couldn't retrieve your body, mate.." Remus looked down sorrowfully.

"I know, it's alright. It would be bizarre if I'd deliver my own eulogy whilst looking down on my own body." Sirius shrugged and took a few step to the front of the table.

"Sit down on either side of the table." he ordered the two men to which they obliged.

"We are here today for Sirius Black's funeral." Sirius almost could laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Sirius Black had lived a great life. He was admired by many, mostly girls, and loved by all." Remus snickered at this despite the grief. "He had gone through numerous adventures and played off many legendary pranks. He was a part of the Marauders, the greatest group of all time!"

"During his short time in Earth, he has touched the hearts of so many," Harry was almost laughing at this point, "He was a martyr, for he tolerated of such foul presence of Severus Snape in his own home. A martyr!" Sirius clenched his fist to the air victoriously.

"He had been a role model of young, aspiring pranksters, for the Marauder's Map of their creation had been a great help for Marauders-in-the-making. He had been a great father-figure for Harry despite his reckless acts."

"He is truly sorry for his own loss. He is sorry for leaving Harry behind, but assures that he shouldn't worry because he has left him a will and testament and a big fortune. He is also sorry for leaving Remus behind, and that he is the last Marauder left alive. He wishes Remus a long and happy life, and maybe a beautiful wife, but he'll also be waiting in Heaven together with Lily, James and Marlene." His lips quirked up.

"James and Lily also wishes to tell Harry that they love him." At this moment, Harry had tears in his eyes.

"It's my time, and I wish you both safe. Take care of yourselves, will you?" Sirius grinned at them sadly, standing up straight and waving at them. His whole body had began fading slowly until he was no more than an illusion.** "Goodbye."**


	3. Grief

**[A/N] Secondary Assignment for Defense Against the Dark Arts in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)**

**Task : Write about a monologue**

* * *

It had been a long time since Sirius' reappearance as a ghost. I've had closure, but there's still grief. There are things that I wanted to say to him at times, and then I'll remember that there isn't a Sirius to talk to anymore.

I don't want to be a bother to Remus, since he had been grieving himself. I could hear his silent cries throughout the night no matter how hard he tried to suppress it. I wish he wouldn't keep it to himself.

I always feel Ron and Hermione's eyes on me, waiting for me to explode. It's kind of unsettling, really. They wouldn't talk to me normally, and it bothers me.

Ginny had been trying to talk to me, too. Sometimes I would smile, but she isn't enough. She still looks lovely after what we've been through, though.

Mrs. Weasley always sends me food when I don't come down for meals. I'm sorry if I'm such a bother, Mrs. Weasley.

**I feel so alone.** Almost everyone I love leaves me. I feel like Remus has left me too, already. He's drifted apart to his own misery.


End file.
